videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Kirby's Epic Yarn
|desarrollador = |saga = |lanzamiento = |versión = |género = |temática = |licencia = |edad = ESRB: E CERO: A |sistemas = |otros = Jugadores: 1-2 cooperativo Continuación de: Kirby: El Pincel del Poder Secuela: Kirby Mass Attack }} Kirby's Epic Yarn, conocido en español como Kirby en el reino de los hilos, es un videojuego de plataformas lateral desarrollado por la compañía Good-Feel y publicado por Nintendo para la consola Wii en el año 2010 en Estados Unidos y Japón; y en el año 2011 en Europa y Australia.[http://www.gamefaqs.com/wii/997761-kirbys-epic-yarn/data Kirby's Epic Yarn data en Gamefaqs.com] Consultado el 20/6/2011 Este juego es una innovadora adición a la longeva saga Kirby, que se desprende del estilo de juego y los gráficos tradicionales, pero conserva la perspectiva lateral en dos dimensiones y elementos característicos como los gráficos amigables y coloridos y las transformaciones del protagonista. En esta entrega, el personaje Kirby es víctima de una maldición que lo transporta al Reino de las Telas, una tierra donde todo está hecho de telas, estambres y material de costura. De esta manera. el cuerpo de Kirby se convierte en una figura formada por hilos y el jugador debe usar esta característica a su favor para atravesar los mundos y completar los objetivos. thumb|right|230px|Pantalla de título del juego. Este título fue relanzado en el año 2015 en la tienda virtual eShop de la consola Wii U en Europa. Información general Kirby's Epic Yarn es uno de los varios videojuegos pertenecientes a la saga Kirby, como es característico de estos títulos, se trata de una historia separada sin relación de continuidad con otros juegos. Un aspecto notable es que el desarrollo corrió a cargo de la compañía japonesa Good-Feel, siendo que casi todos los títulos de esta saga han sido desarrollados por HAL Laboratory. La principal característica está en su innovador diseño que presenta a Kirby y los enemigos como figuras hechas de hilos de estambre en escenarios formados por telas y elementos de costura. También se han agregado varios elementos que le dan a la historia la atmósfera de un cuento para antes de dormir, como la voz suave de un narrador para las escenas intermedias, gráficos coloridos y sencillos y una música cálida y tierna con sonidos de piano, guitarra y de cajita musical. thumb|left|230px|El látigo de Kirby sirve para atacar a los enemigos pero también guarda muchas otras utilidades. La idea de un juego que transcurre en un mundo de telas fue originalmente concebida por Madoka Yamauchi, de la compañía Good-Feel y el concepto se desarrolló a medida que el personal comenzó a experimentar con varios tipos de ropa. El juego inicialmente iba a llamarse Keito no Fluff (Hilván de estambre) e iba a ser protagonizado por el Príncipe Hilván, aunque por una sugerencia de Nintendo, se cambió al protagonista y el diseño en general para formar parte de la saga Kirby, aún así, el personaje de Hilván fue conservado como un co-protagonista junto a Kirby.[http://us.wii.com/iwata_asks/kirbysepicyarn/vol1_page1.jsp "I see. By the way, Kirby's Epic Yarn wasn't originally intended to be a Kirby game. You really did start from scratch and for a while were making a completely new title called Fluff's Epic Yarn. Fluff, the main character at that time, shows up in Kirby's Epic Yarn, too." en Wii.com] Consultado el 2/1/2011 La jugabilidad, aunque mantiene el estilo de un juego de plataformas lateral de Kirby, ha cambiado radicalmente debido a que el personaje principal no puede utilizar su reconocida capacidad de inhalar, que en juegos anteriores le permitía comerse a enemigos, copiar poderes e inflarse para volar. Ahora que Kirby es una figura de estambre, adquiere toda una nueva serie de movimientos y habilidades para sacar provecho de su inusual condición. Los controles del juego usan el Wii-Mote de costado, como es típico de un juego de Kirby, son muy sencillos e intuitivos. Argumento La historia inicia en Dream Land, un reino conocido por su paz y tranquilidad. Los problemas surgen cuando aparecen rumores de un brujo que convierte a la gente en estambre. En un día normal, Kirby se encontraba de paseo cuando vio su comida favorita, un Tomate Maxim, de inmediato se lo comió sin darse cuenta de que este era un Meta Tomate y pertenecía al brujo Zur-Zir que, en represalia, usó el calcetín mágico para transportar a Kirby al Reino de las telas. thumb|right|230px|El segundo jugador puede sumarse a la partida, controlando al Principe Hilván. En este nuevo mundo, formado completamente por telas, Kirby notó que su cuerpo había sido convertido en estambre. De pronto vio a una pequeña criatura azul de estambre siendo perseguido por un monstruo de estambre. Kirby quiso ayudar comiéndose al monstruo, pero su poder de inhalar era inútil porque el aire que absorbía le traspasaba como si nada. De pronto, Kirby se convirtió en un auto y usó su velocidad para escapar con el chico de estambre. Por lo visto, el Meta Tomate mágico que comió, le dio la posibilidad de transformar su cuerpo de estambre en útiles figuras. El joven al que Kirby salvó se presentó como el Principe Hilván, quien estaba buscando recuperar el estambre mágico que fue robado por Zur-Zir. Con este estambre podría coser y unir a las partes del Reino de las telas que se habían separado. Personajes principales Mecánica thumb|left|230px|Existen numerosas transformaciones especiales que ocurren solo en partes determinadas. Kirby's Epic Yarn es un videojuego de plataformas de vista lateral en donde el jugador controla al personaje Kirby, un segundo jugador puede sumarse a la partida controlando al Príncipe Hilván, que tiene los mismos movimientos que el protagonista. Todo el esquema del juego gira en torno a que el protagonista y los enemigos están hechos de estambre, del mismo modo que los escenarios están formados por tela. De esta forma, Kirby puede usar además de los movimientos básicos de caminar, saltar o correr, un ataque de látigo que reemplaza a su antigua succión y que puede deshacer a los enemigos y bloques, o también convertirlos en bolas de estambre que pueden ser arrojadas como ataque. Kirby también perdió su habilidad de inflarse y volar, pero ha adquirido la capacidad de transformarse en varias cosas distintas para ayudarle a atravesar los escenarios, como un paracaídas para caer más despacio, un automóvil para avanzar más rápido o un delfín para poder nadar. thumb|right|230px|Detrás de cierres y botones se puede ir encontrando partes ocultas del escenario. Una característica muy inusual de este juego es que Kirby no puede morir ni recibir daño como en los otros juegos, por este motivo los ítems de salud y vida son innecesarios. El objetivo es simplemente avanzar y llegar al final de cada etapa para ir pasando de nivel. Sin embargo, para poder completar de forma correcta el juego y desbloquear contenido, es necesario obtener un alto puntaje en cada nivel, esto se consigue recolectando la mayor cantidad posible de cuentas en cada uno. Aunque los enemigos no dañan a Kirby, pueden hacer que pierda sus cuentas al ser golpeado y así afectan su puntaje. El juego además incluye un escenario especial llamado la habitación de Kirby. Este es un cuarto vacío que se puede ir decorando a gusto del jugador usando todos los ítems recolectados durante el juego. También se pueden encontrar en este lugar varios amigos de Kirby que le desafían a competir en minijuegos. Información adicional 20px|link=Wikitrucos:Kirby's Epic YarnTrucos y secretos 20px|link=Wikitrucos:Kirby's Epic Yarn/ControlesControles 20px|link=Kirby's Epic Yarn/CréditosCréditos 20px|link=Kirby's Epic Yarn/GaleríaGalería de imágenes 20px|link=Kirby's Epic Yarn/AnálisisAnálisis Recepción y crítica Kirby's Epic Yarn tuvo una recepción muy favorable por parte de la crítica y se ha convertido en el juego de la serie Kirby con mejores calificaciones. Su presentación en la E3 del año 2010 le valió varios premios otorgados por publicaciones prestigiosas. Entre ellos, el título al "juego de la exposición" del programa televisivo Reviews on the Run. Gamespot lo reconoció como "mejor juego de Wii" y "mejor Juego de Plataformas".[http://e3.gamespot.com/best-of-e3-2010/introduction/index.html Premios de la E3 2010 de Gamespot en GameSpot.com] Consultado el 24/6/2010 GameTrailers le dio el premio a "mejores gráficos" y "mejor juego de plataformas".[http://www.gametrailers.com/video/best-graphics-best-of-e3/701097 Premios a mejores gráficos de la E3 2010 de Gametrailers en Gametrailers.com] Consultado el 24/6/2010[http://www.gametrailers.com/video/best-platformer-best-of-e3/701256 Premios a mejor juego de plataformas de la E3 2010 de Gametrailers en Gametrailers.com] Consultado el 24/6/2010 Las publicaciones 1UP.com[http://e3.gamespot.com/best-of-e3-2010/introduction/index.html Premios de la E3 2010 de 1UO en 1UP.com] Consultado el 24/6/2010, Nintendo World Report[http://www.nintendoworldreport.com/feature/23549 NWR E3 2010 Awards en nintendoworldreport.com] Consultado el 24/6/2010 y Kotaku lo reconocieron como el "mejor juego de Wii", Kotaku además le dio el premio al "mejor diseño de personajes". El juego también tuvo una recepción sumamente favorable por parte del público y llegó a vender 1,59 millones de copias a nivel mundial hasta abril del 2011.[http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ir/pdf/2011/110426e.pdf#page=5 Supplementary Information about Earnings Release en Nintendo.com] Consultado el 24/6/2010 Referencias Véase también right|230px|Látigo. * Kirby: El Pincel del Poder * Kirby * Príncipe Hilván Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial del juego * Sitio oficial japonés * Artículo en Kirbypedia * Artículo en Wikipedia * Información en Meristation.com Categoría:Saga Kirby